


Summer Hot Drabbles

by DraculaN666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A ver qué cosas se me ocurren ahora..., Agosto, Diferentes parejas, Drabbles, Los tags incrementarán con el tiempo huehuehue, M/M, Pequeños adolescentes, Siento pequeños adolescentes idiotas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: 14 drabbles de 14 parejas diferentes de Haikyuu.1.- Tanaka x Ennoshita2.- Kageyama x Hinata3.- Bokuto x Akaashi4.- Takinoue x Shimada5.- Kuroo x Kenma6.- Tsukishima x Yamaguchi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, en todas partes ya es primero de agosto menos en mi huso horario (?) así que de una vez voy a ir publicando esto porque capaz luego lo olvido.
> 
> Nuevamente con la temática de drabbles porque YOLO, esta vez de la mano de mi quería Leana Bodt que me ha prometido no dejarme tirada a la mitad :c no me rompas tú el kokoro, por favor.
> 
> Será parecido a algo que hice en octubre del año pasado. 14 parejas diferentes de Haikyuu con 14 temas diferentes. Bueno, “temas”. Más bien con palabras diferentes, una de las reglas es usarla como tema o sólo mencionarla en la historia, huehuehue. Yo voy a estar publicando los días impares y ella los días pares. Elegimos las parejas y los temas a lo random y a ver qué sale.
> 
> Recordemos que nada me pertenece, sólo las malas ideas y el porno barato. Según yo iba a hacer un drabble y tenemos más de dos mil palabras. La historia de mi vida.

No es algo que se diera de forma espontánea, pensando en ello. Ni Tanaka ni Ennoshita despertaron un día diciendo “Creo que me gusta…”.

Fue un pensamiento que se formó poco a poco. Una idea recurrente en sus mentes a la que no le prestaban demasiado atención porque era simplemente imposible. Tanaka un amante irremediable de las mujeres. Ennoshita ni siquiera pensaba demasiado en ello.

Su primer año juntos pasó sin pena ni gloria. No hablaban demasiado y tampoco se tenían muy en cuenta, sobre todo considerando que Chikara pasaba más tiempo intentando huir de las prácticas de voleibol. Pero poco a poco, sobre todo en su segundo año, se fueron acercando un poco más. Ya fuera porque Chikara era quien tenía que lidiar con la estupidez de Tanaka y Nishinoya o ya fuera porque de cierta forma había más compañerismo entre ellos después de un año y después de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos hasta el momento.

La cuestión es que un día Tanaka se vio a sí mismo observando más de la cuenta a Ennoshita. El sudor corriendo por su rostro, su cabello oscuro pegado a su frente, la forma tranquila y calmada que tenía para lidiar con cosas problematicas -como él y Noya o Tsukishima y Hinata-. Se vio mirando más de la cuenta y descubriendo cosas fascinantes. Nada en Chikara es como uno lo piensa. Tras esa imagen simple y reservada hay, en realidad, un chico con carácter capaz de lidiar con el temperamento de Tanaka y hasta los sarcasmos de Tsukishima. Hay un chico responsable, algo severo pero servicial cuando alguien necesitara de su ayuda. Y es sorprendente porque han estado juntos más de un año en el equipo y nunca se detuvo a ver todo eso que le tenía tan cautivado.

Ennoshita por su parte un día se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de ver a Tanaka. No podía evitar el acelerado latir de su corazón al verlo jugar de forma tan seria y apasionada. Le gustaba la emoción que exudaba por su cuerpo cuando estaba frente a frente con los rivales. Les fascinaba saber que no importaba cuánto intentaran los demás quebrantar su espíritu, Tanaka siempre sabía sobrellevar toda la presión y hacer algo al respecto.

Un día ambos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta del deseo que quemaba dentro de sus cuerpos por descubrir mucho más del otro e intentaron negarlo con todas sus fuerzas porque simplemente no era un pensamiento normal. Ellos eran compañeros de equipos. Amigos, quizás. La atracción que picaba en la punta de sus dedos y les hormigueaba por todo el cuerpo al chocar sus miradas debía ser algo simplemente que estaba en su imaginación.

Pero no lo estaba. No están muy seguros de cómo es que al final se dieron las cosas, pero de un momento a otro eran ellos evitándose como la peste, negándose a hablar más de la cuenta para que el otro no notara que el deseo se acumulaba y se negaba a desaparecer. Tanaka no quería que Ennoshita supiera de las pajas a media noche, mascullando su nombre entre dientes y corriéndose con la mayor sensación de vacío. Chikara no quería que Tanaka descubriera el sudor en sus manos cuando estaban cerca, ni el ligero temblor en su voz, ni la media erección que se le formaba porque el muy cabrón disfrutaba de ir por la vida sin playera.

Y de pronto, son ellos dos enredados en una candente pelea en la bodega del gimnasio. Pero no son golpes ni insultos lo que salen de sus labios, sino que chocan sus labios con furia y lo único coherente que pueden mascullar son gemidos ahogados, jadeos interrumpidos por nuevos besos. Manos reptando por el cuerpo contrario hasta tocar la piel del otro. Todo es caliente y húmedo y es peor cuando se corren juntos entre sus pantalones, porque ni siquiera logran coordinarse para medio desnudarse y no ser un desastre. Todo es peor al final porque el deseo sigue bullendo en sus entrañas con fuerza. El semen en sus cuerpos no se siente frío para nada porque aún les arden las manos por querer seguir tocando.

Tanaka masculla ofuscado porque no lo entiende para nada. Ennoshita no es una bella chica como las que tanto le gusta. No tiene senos ni un lunar sexy que se le antoje lamer. Es un chico simple de mirada aburrida, con piel lechosa, ojos oscuros que centellean de deseo en la oscuridad y hace que se le ponga dura la polla sólo con eso. Así que lo tira sobre una de las colchonetas y comienza nuevamente a restregar sus erecciones sobre la ropa. Al final ya están manchados y húmedos y sólo quiere seguir sintiendo esa deliciosa fricción, sólo quiere Chikara siga murmurando su nombre de esa forma tan inconstante, como si no pudiera pensar en nada más que Tanaka y el deseo que les está consumiendo por dentro.

Si Ennoshita pudiera razonar un poco sobre la situación, sabría lo peligroso que es. Están en un lugar donde cualquiera podría entrar, aunque la practica haya terminado. A pesar de lo nebulosa que siente su cabeza escucha el eco de sus propios gemidos y debería detener toda esa situación y entrar en razón. Detener a Tanaka y el constante movimiento de sus caderas que literalmente está machacando su pene entre los pantalones. El semen de su anterior orgasmo ayuda a que todo resbale mejor y, _mierda_ , que le den a todos, Chikara necesita correrse y seguir sintiendo la lengua de Tanaka invadir su boca hasta que le saque el último suspiro.

Milagrosamente nadie llega a interrumpirles y ellos pueden tranquilamente tener un segundo orgasmo, mucho más potente que el primero que les deja casi inconscientes sobre la colchoneta. Sus respiraciones están tan agitadas que ambos temen llegar a tener un ataque por todas las emociones vividas en tan poco tiempo.

El ambiente se va enfriando poco a poco. Sus ropas pronto tendrán machas resecas muy sospechosas e incomodas por lo cual deberían estar poniéndose en marcha para ir a sus casas y revolcarse un poco en la vergüenza que todo eso les va a provocar una vez que la calentura se les baje lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, es Ennoshita quien suelta un ronco gemido de frustración porque el calor que le brinda el cuerpo de Tanaka se alejado del suyo y de momento no está listo para volver a la realidad. Tanaka se le queda viendo fijamente, aún sobre su cuerpo y tiene una expresión entre concentrada y ofuscada que le excita y le aterra a partes iguales.

Tanaka quisiera gruñir de fastidio porque se ha corrido dos veces entre sus pantalones y, aun así, ver a Chikara con el rostro sonrojado, la respiración acelerada y los ojos aún un poco nublados por el placer le está provocando una tercera erección. Y es joven y disfruta de las continuas erecciones espontaneas con la misma jovialidad que todo adolescente, pero no le apetece la idea de volverse a correr en su uniforme y también le ofusca darse cuenta que el deseo no ha mermado ni un poco. Al contrario, parece haber incrementado porque ahora todo lo que quiere es arrancarle la ropa a Ennoshita y poder tener contacto pleno con su piel, dejar marcas por todos lados y escuchar como el moreno murmure su nombre hasta la locura.

Los dos se dan cuenta ahí, en la oscuridad, con la ropa mal puesta, las manos aún sobre el cuerpo del otro y la incómoda sensación del semen seco que el deseo que sienten por el otro no es algo difícil de apaciguar. Ni de ignorar y que no va a desaparecer sólo pretendiendo que no existe.

Se besan de nuevo porque no saben qué más hacer. Tienen que irse pronto y no es como que puedan ir a alguna de sus casas y descubrir más a fondo las cosas que quieren hacerse o hasta donde podrían llegar porque sus familias están en casa. Eso es parte de la frustración que descargan en medio de un beso rudo y húmedo. Se muerden los labios y las lenguas se reconocen como viejas amigas. Ambos están de nuevo medio duros y se obligan a separarse antes que algo más pase.

Chikara lleva ambas manos hacía las mejillas de Tanaka y junta sus frentes, un poco abrumado con la situación y con la certeza de que tienen que hablar de eso, pero no sabe exactamente qué es eso.

—Quiero follarte —gruñe Tanaka con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del calor de las manos y la frente del moreno.

Ennoshita rueda los ojos, nada sorprendido por el comentario y deja un nuevo beso en los labios hinchados de Tanaka. Es un beso suave, sin buscar ir más allá, como marcando el final de ese día. Sin embargo, Tanaka se niega a separarse de su calor y pasa ambos brazos por su cintura y metiendo las manos por debajo de su cintura, juntando sus cuerpos de nuevo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Chikara, inhalando todo lo que puede la esencia a sexo que exuda su cuerpo.

—Debemos irnos —susurra Ennoshita, reprimiendo un escalofrío al sentir la respiración caliente sobre su cuello.

Sin embargo, sus brazos se aferran al cuello contrario haciendo el abrazo imposiblemente apretado. A pesar de todo ya no hay ninguna intención sexual, ambos consientes que no pueden ir más allá en ese momento, pero queriendo disfrutar del momento al máximo. Las manos de Tanaka recorren la suave piel de la espalda del chico entre sus brazos y Ennoshita desearía que Tanaka se dejara crecer un poco el cabello para poder perder sus dedos entre las hebras que se adivinan oscuras, conformándose con la sensación de picazón que le da el cabello tan corto.

El camino a casa es incómodo no por lo sucedido sino porque ambos son un desastre en sus entrepiernas. Tendrán que llevar corriendo a casa y buscar una explicación al porqué están lavando su uniforme si apenas es martes. Pero disfrutan del silencio y la compañía antes de tener que tomar caminos separados. Ennoshita quiere decir algo pero se arrepiente antes que las palabras salgan de su boca y se conforma con el pequeño beso que Tanaka deja sobre sus labios, casi como el roce de una mariposa, temiendo ser vistos por alguien aunque ya es muy tarde y está muy oscuro.

No es hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando Chikara piensa que esa noche le será imposible dormir que su celular comienza a sonar.

—¿Tanaka? —Contesta al ver el nombre en la pantalla—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No sólo quiero follarte, Ennoshita —comienza Tanaka de forma nerviosa. Ha estado pensando todas esas horas desde que se separaron qué es lo que realmente desea. Y se da cuenta que desea un montón de cosas. Tomarle de la mano al caminar a casa, besarle a escondidas durante los descansos, abrazarle por el simple placer de sentir su calor, besarle todavía más porque sólo han pasado unas horas y siente que se muere por probar de nuevo sus labios—. Te quiero a ti, lo quiero todo. Besarte, follarte, abrazarte, decirte cursis al inicio de cada partido y escucharte gritar mi nombre en todo momento —suelta todo de golpe antes de arrepentirse. No quiere que Chikara crea que sólo es un calentón momentáneo como él creyó al principio. Es mucho más y si lo va a rechazar o aceptar necesita que sea así, rápido y sin malentendidos.

Hay un largo silencio. Tanaka tiene la respiración un poco agitada por los nervios y Ennoshita siente que olvidó cómo se debe de respirar. Se da cuenta de su error -pues un largo silencio es casi una negativa- cuando Tanaka carraspea incómodo, listo para pedir perdón por malinterpretar las cosas.

—También quiero follar contigo —y es seguro que a ninguno de los dos les darán un premio por el romanticismo que destilan, pero son jóvenes y necesitan dejar las cosas claras con sinceridad—, y quiero besarte a todas horas, tomarte de la mano mientras te deseo suerte antes de cada partido y quiero enojarme mucho cuando pierdas la cabeza por una chica linda para que me des un beso de disculpa.

Se siente ridículo, la verdad, pero ha dicho todo eso de corazón y se da cuenta que es todo y más de lo que ha deseado durante todo ese tiempo. Es algo liberador y al fin siento como un peso abandona su cuerpo.

—Eso puedo hacerlo, sin duda —dice Tanaka después de reír un poco, alejando la ansiedad del rechazo de su cuerpo e intentando no brincar por todo el cuarto por la euforia.

Los dos saben, una vez que han colgado el teléfono y se van a dormir con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, que el deseo que sienten por el otro no es algo que va a menguar próximamente, ni siquiera si algún día lo hará.

Y eso está bien porque también saben, que de alguna u otra forma, esto realmente va a funcionar.


	2. Necesidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama x Hinata: Y jode, maldita sea, jode mucho esa necesidad de complacer a Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, al parecer, no entiendo el concepto de drabble porque ahora va otra vez algo de más de 2 mil palabras.
> 
> Drabbles joder, drabbles Maribeeeel...
> 
> En fin, es lo que hay. Aquí siguen siendo las 11 de la noche así que no llego tarde, sigue siendo 3 de agosto xD
> 
> ¿Ves Leana bebé? Tarde pero seguro.

**1**

Con el pasar del tiempo y sin que se haya dado cuenta, para Kageyama el voleibol se ha vuelto una necesidad. Come, respira, bebe y posiblemente se hace una paja pensando en voleibol. Sino fuera tan incómodo dormiría abrazado a una pelota de voleibol, pero la vez que lo intentó amaneció bastante torcido.

Siempre pensó que él viviría para ser armador y nada más vendría a importunarle. Por esa misma razón, le frustraba que nadie le siguiera el ritmo del juego. Le molestaba darse cuenta que a nadie le importaba tanto como le importaba a él cada punto. Estar cara a cara contra otro buen armador era el mejor momento de su día.

Entonces llegó Hinata Shouyo.

_El muy maldito._

Con su carisma, su ímpetu, su sed de aprender más, de ser el mejor, de llamar siempre la atención, de ser la estrella. Su sed de grandeza -quizás compensando su falta de estatura, piensa vagamente Kageyama- y esa aparente necesidad por siempre llamar la atención de Kageyama.

Suga pudo, pensando bien en ello, aunque el pensamiento no lo hacía especialmente feliz, darle todo lo que necesitaba. Atención, pases, paciencia, mejora continua sin necesidad de golpes o gritos. Pero Hinata se aferró a Kageyama porque lo considera su enemigo natural, o algo por el estilo. Amenazó con seguirlo a cada escenario del mundo y no hay manera en que Tobio no responda a eso dando todo de sí. Hacer de Hinata el mejor así tenga que ser él quien se amolde a las necesidades de Hinata.

Lo cual es irónico y estúpido porque Kageyama nunca se ha puesto al nivel de nadie, nunca se ha detenido a pensar en las necesidades de nadie más en este mundo más que las propias y aquí estamos, dándolo todo por Hinata porque, por alguna razón, no se imagina de otra forma.

Y jode, _maldita sea_ , jode mucho esa necesidad de _complacer_ a Hinata. Jode darse cuenta que el mejor voleibol que ha jugado ha sido junto a ese enano que le ha llevado a retarse de formas inimaginables sólo para complacerle.

Podría quejarse sobre no estar recibiendo nada a cambio, pero la sensación que hormiguea en sus manos y en su estómago después de cada victoria es tan placentera como el mejor de los remates hecho por su colocada. La desazón después de cada derrota viene al ver la cara de Hinata y su constante pensamiento de “no debiste levantarla para mi” porque entonces Tobio le está fallando como armador. Se supone que está haciendo de todo para evitar ese sentimiento en Hinata y lo mejor de todo es que Hinata no se sienta a ver cómo sus caprichos son cumplidos, sino que busca ponerse a la altura y poder responder de la misma forma. Y uno podría pensar que es difícil porque, ya saben, Tobio es todo un genio nacido para el voleibol y Hinata lo único que cree tener es espíritu de lucha y una increíble habilidad atlética. Pero el mismo Kageyama le ha reclamado al respecto, sobre la envidia que le tiene a sus habilidades atléticas y que siente que están siendo desperdiciadas en alguien como Hinata.

Si pudiera, volvería el tiempo atrás y borraría muchas palabras que ha dicho, obviamente. No ha sido sólo cosa de Hinata, sino de todo Karasuno el ir aprendiendo sobre el calor del equipo, sobre no estar solo y perder el miedo a confiar en alguien más.

Y Kageyama confía en Hinata de una forma tan ciega como el mismo Hinata confía en Kageyama. Los dos saben que el otro hará lo que sea para estar a la altura, para jugar juntos una y otra y otra vez sin perder y poder pararse lado a lado en cada escenario del mundo.

Porque, aunque ninguno lo diga, no se imaginan enfrentándose en la cancha sino chocando sus puños lado a lado en el mismo equipo.

**2**

Sin embargo, el problema con las necesidades, descubre Kageyama una noche, acostado en su cama y con una erección entre las piernas que le está incomodando bastante, es que son algo que no desaparecen con facilidad. Ni siquiera está seguro que desaparezcan, punto. Sólo van aumentando y aumentando y de pronto te descubres a ti mismo entre tus sabanas, sudoroso y avergonzado porque has tenido un sueño húmedo con tu compañero de equipo y te has corrido gimiendo su nombre.

Lo que es peor, la erección sigue firme entre sus piernas y lo único que sabe es que _necesita_ de Hinata en ese momento. De lo real y no sólo de su recuerdo para poder correrse de nuevo con un patético gemido y el cosquilleo del orgasmo en su vientre.

**3**

Otro problema con las necesidades, es que pueden no ser las mismas para todos. Pueden tener similitudes, pero no ser las mismas.

Tobio necesita fervientemente tocar, besar, lamer y hacer cosas sucias con Hinata con un desespero que terminará por volverle loco. Sin embargo, puede que para Hinata esa necesidad sea avivada por alguien más y eso es deprimente en sí mismo porque Kageyama nunca se imaginó necesitando de nadie más hasta la llegada de Hinata. No se ve con nadie más ni quiere hacerlo, así como no quiere imaginar a Hinata con nadie más porque eso significa que habrá alguien más para complacer las necesidades de Shouyo y Tobio se verá tristemente relegado.

Es triste y patético y le tiene por días con un humor de perros que le lleva a desquitarse con cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente.

Y por cualquiera se entiende que son Hinata y Tsukishima porque Kageyama será de todo menos un irrespetuoso con sus senpais y Yamaguchi desprende tanta inocencia que Tobio se sentiría sucio con la sola idea de gritarle a menos que le esté siguiente una broma a Tsukishima. Pero en dado caso se desquitaría con el rubio y no con el pecoso.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa a este? —Es Tanaka el primero en preguntar por la extraña actitud de Kageyama.

Al moreno le ha dado por irse directamente a casa después de los entrenamientos, evitando comer con los demás cuando Daichi les compra bollos y, sobre todo, evitando irse junto a Hinata.

Nadie responde porque nadie sabe la respuesta y Hinata sólo siente una ligera punzada en su pecho al verse abandonado de esa forma.

**4**

Ha sido una larga semana. Kageyama aún no entiende cómo es posible que siga entrenando con tanta naturalidad cuando sus manos pican por tocar a Hinata a cada segundo. La ansiedad no le abandona y en cada descanso, como en ese momento, se queda en una esquina mirando sus manos, moviendo los dedos constantemente. Hinata intentó hacer la broma del viejo pervertido, pero Tobio ni siquiera le contestó. Le mandó una mala mirada y se fue del lugar.

Es la misma sensación que tiene cuando toca el balón de voleibol, pero ahora no desaparece en los juegos, al contrario, parece incrementarse, más si Shouyo anda pululando cerca, lo cual parece empeorar la situación.

Quizás el clímax del asunto llega cuando, por primera vez en todo su tiempo jugando con Karasuno la voz de Hinata le distrae de tal forma que al levantar el balón termina en el rostro de Asahi.

Tobio está tan avergonzado. Quiere pedir perdón y la muerte en ese momento, pero Asahi es tan _Asahi_ que sólo le sonríe y pide continuar la práctica. Por el contrario, es Noya quien parece a punto de saltarle a la yugular en cualquier momento.

—Me retiro por hoy —masculla con una inclinación y camina rápido para tomar sus cosas y básicamente huir del lugar antes de que alguien haga algún comentario innecesario o que las fuerzas de Tanaka fallen y Noya logre llegar a él y romperle un par de huesos.

No va demasiado lejos. De hecho, ni siquiera intentó alejarse demasiado porque fue a darse de topes en la frente con la pared trasera del gimnasio, por lo cual no es difícil que Hinata lo encuentre en esa estúpida posición.

Ninguno dice nada, Kageyama recargado en su muro de la vergüenza y Hinata intentando que sus neuronas hagan contacto y le expliquen la situación. Lo cual no parece suceder y le pone de malas. Va a expresar su malhumor y exigir explicaciones cuando Kageyama voltea a verle con una mirada tan decidida que le daría más miedo sino tuviera la frente roja por los continuos golpes que se ha dado.

—Ya entendí —dice Kageyama, observando sus dedos de nuevo, los cuales se mueven una y otra vez, con ansias por tocar—. Lo entiendo ahora —repite deteniendo el movimiento y mirando fijamente a Hinata, quien está a punto de preguntarle si se ha vuelto loco, pero Tobio sigue hablando—. Esta necesidad, la entiendo ahora —dice como si Hinata supiera de qué coño habla, mostrando sus manos como si en ellas estuviera escrito lo que necesita—. Tocarte, abrazarte, besarte, complacerte, toda esa necesidad de que me mires —continua el moreno, no muy seguro pero decidido—, es porque me gustas, eso debe ser. Eso significa.

Y así, lo suelta. Porque lo está pensando en voz alta, en realidad. Ni siquiera era demasiado consciente de la presencia de Hinata en el lugar y Kageyama parece ser un experto en eso de pensar en voz alta. Así que cuando se da cuenta ambos chicos se congelan en el lugar, entendiendo lo que ha dicho Tobio en voz alta y si no les sale humo por las orejas de la vergüenza es puro milagro.

Kageyama ni siquiera había pensado en decirle esas cosas a Hinata. No en ese momento, no en esa vida porque no es ni remotamente normal y agradece no expresar todo lo que implica besarle y tocarle. A pesar de la vergüenza se deleita un poco con el sonrojo de Hinata, quien parece tan sorprendido y tan en shock que por un momento se pregunta si estará respirando aún y que sería _interesante_ averiguar hasta dónde le llega el sonrojo que se pierde bajo su playera.

Pasado, sin embargo, el shock inicial, el ceño de Shouyo se frunce profundamente y parece realmente enojado, lo cual alarma enormemente a Tobio.

No debí decir eso, piensa con terror, ahora lo he arruinado de verdad.

Se replantea de nuevo la idea de viajar al pasado y borrar un millón de cosas que ha dicho por idiota, comenzando por su inesperada confesión. Debió guardar por siempre esos sentimientos con él y seguir su vida normal con sus compañeros. Ahora, sin duda, Hinata de verdad se alejará definitivamente y eso era una mierda.

Está tan sumido en sus pensamientos autodestructivos que no siente al más pequeño acercarse hasta que lo tiene a un palmo de su cara y se ve sin vías de escape porque lo ha acorralado contra la pared. Hinata será pequeño y todo pero, a veces, cuando quiere puede verse algo intimidante.

—¿Por eso has estado enojado? —Reclama en voz alta, pero sin gritar—. ¿Estás enojado porque te _gustó_? —suelta la última palabra con un gruñido—. ¿Es tan malo que yo te guste, oh gran jodido rey? Pues disculpa por no estar a tu maldita altura Bakayama porque…

—¡Espera, espera! —interrumpe Tobio porque no entiende exactamente la molestia de Hinata—. Yo nunca dije que estuviera molesto por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estás?

—Porque quiero tocarte todo el maldito tiempo y no puedo… ¿Y tú por qué coño estás enojado, para empezar?

—Quieres tocarme —repite Hinata, ignorando la pregunta y bajando el tono de voz.

Kageyama tiene la decencia de sonrojarse bastante y guardar silencio, no queriendo ponerse más en evidencia.

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, esperando que alguno haga algún movimiento en falso para comenzar una nueva pelea, porque parece ser la única forma en la que pueden comunicarse.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —vuelve a decir Hinata, ahora con un tono de pregunta, aunque ambos saben que es una afirmación.

—Sssssíííí… —parece más el siseo de una serpiente que una respuesta y es posible que Tobio se mordiera un poco la lengua para evitar contestar. Pero esos ojos fijamente en los suyos le sacan la respuesta a la fuerza.

Hinata, por toda respuesta, da una sonrisa resplandeciente, toma ambas manos de Kageyama y las mete bajo su playera, alrededor de su cadera donde la suave y tibia piel parece arder en las palmas de Kageyama. Manos que están más acostumbradas a tratar con cariño y devoción el duro material de un balón de voleibol pero que se aferran a la delgada cadera para tocar y tocar y seguir tocando más. Sus dedos cubren toda la superficie y el suspiro que suelta Hinata le hace estremecer. Recorre de la cintura a la espalda, subiendo por los músculos largos que se contraen a su toque. Vuelve a bajar para rodear de nuevo la cintura, apretando un poco antes de subir esta vez por el pecho, gimiendo discretamente al sentir los pequeños relieves de los pezones de Hinata que se estremece de placer al sentir su roce.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Tobio rodea por completo el cuerpo de Hinata con sus brazos, casi enterrando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus músculos y deleitándose con el olor que desprende en ese momento.

Por algún motivo tiene la necesidad de soltar un montón de palabrería cursi, pero siente que si habla más podría morir de humillación, así que sólo se queda ahí, disfrutando del hecho que Hinata le está regresando el abrazo tan apretadamente como puede.

—También me gustas, Kageyama, así que no vuelvas a ignorarme.

Y no se lo dice, pero Shouyo debería saber que para Tobio es imposible ignorar su existencia. Le es imposible no sucumbir ante él porque desde el momento que se conocieron y sin saberlo, estaban destinados a complementar las necesidades del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde me di cuenta que no se dieron ni un besito. Pero no supe cómo meterlo sin que pareciera muy forzado :c lo siento.
> 
> Por cierto, algo que no dice en el primer drabble, como esto se publica básicamente después de terminado la única corrección por la que pasa es la que le doy yo entre líneas así que, disculpen todos los errores, son míos y no sé cómo remediarlos :c


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto x Akaashi: Alguien juraría haber escuchado un “crack” sonar en algún lugar cuando el autocontrol de ambos se fue directo a la mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llego elegantemente tarde. No tengo ninguna excusa, estuve todo el día haciendo cosas que no eran escribir y aquí estoy, a las 6 de la mañana, sin haber dormido porque no quería dejar pasar más tiempo.
> 
> Así que si hay incoherencias o algo por el estilo, en mi defensa es que estoy más dormida que despierta.

**1**

Una palabra que nunca se asociaría con Bokuto Koutarou es autocontrol.

Sin duda da la imagen de un chico totalmente despreocupado, un poco idiota y que vive más por instinto que por otra cosa. Y lo es, obviamente, no es algo que se pueda contradecir. Sin embargo, si alguien _realmente_ se molestara en ver más allá de su carácter idiota vería que hay muchas más cosas por descubrir.

Bokuto sabe con certeza que, si no hubiera ni una gota de autocontrol en su cuerpo, Akaashi Keiji ya habría _pagado_ las consecuencias.

Y no son unas consecuencias malas, cree él al menos, porque no es como que le despierte algún instinto homicida o algo por el estilo. De cierta forma parece que Bokuto es incapaz de odiar a alguien de corazón. No. Si Bokuto no se recordara a sí mismo tener autocontrol todos los días, estamparía el cuerpo de Akaashi contra alguna de las paredes el gimnasio y le rompería la boca a besos. Exigiría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le viera más de la cuenta porque no tienen permitido apreciar lo que por derecho es suyo. Que por algo es el capitán, _carajo_.

Si realmente no supiera lo que es el autocontrol probablemente tendría a Keiji enclaustrado en alguna habitación para que nadie nunca más tuviera acceso a su persona más que él. Porque lo quiere todo de Akaashi, absolutamente todo. No sólo sus pases, no sólo sus suspiros de resignación porque Bokuto es simplemente demasiado _Bokuto_ como para no soltar menos de dos suspiros al día por él. No quiere que sólo le mire por ser tan increíble como es -y modesto, por supuesto- o porque es su deber como armador estar al tanto de la estrella. Bokuto lo quiere todo, _absolutamente_ todo. Sus miradas de cariño, sus palabras de aliento, las penas que se guarda de vez en vez porque no cree necesario expresar nada en voz alta. Quiere sus labios cada que se le apetezcan, quiere marcar su piel tan fuerte para que todos entiendan que es suyo y de nadie más. Quiere hacer cosas tan perversas, cosas que ha imaginado un millón de veces mientras se corre entre sus dedos. Cosas sucias que de sólo volver a pensar en ellas la boca se le humedece y su polla da un respingo interesado.

Bokuto tiene más autocontrol del que podría alguien imaginar y eso a veces le frustra tanto que cree en cualquier momento perderá el control y hará algo terrible. Porque más que todo lo anterior, más que sus propios deseos, Koutarou no quiere que Akaashi le odie, por ningún motivo. No sabría qué hacer en ese momento. Volverse loco, quizás. Llorarle a Kuroo en el hombro, más probablemente.

Muchos piensan que Bokuto es increíble, y no es sólo su ego hablando. Bokuto Koutarou tiene un don especial para encantar a la gente. Para motivarle y hacer relucir aspectos que muchos no sabían que tenían porque Bokuto es muy simple de mente y te dice las cosas tal cual para que entiendas lo increíble que puedes ser tú también. Así que a veces es imposible imaginar que sea cobarde a la hora de enfrentar sus sentimientos. Kuroo es el único que sabe porque saber esas cosas y aguantar lloriqueos viene en el pack de mejor amigo, pero no por ello quedó menos sorprendido al saberlo.

Así que Bokuto vive lidiando con su autocontrol y los sentimientos que queman dentro de su pecho, y sospecha, no tardan en desbordarse.

**2**

Por el contrario, si hay algo que uno puede asociar con Akaashi Keiji es la paciencia y el autocontrol.

Cuando tienes que lidiar con alguien como Bokuto a diario te dan un curso especial y todo, porque si no es posible que lo termines ahorcando sin miramientos.

Sin embargo, Akaashi piensa que no hay nada más lejos de la realidad que eso. Porque si realmente tuviera el autocontrol que todos creen, no sentiría cada día más y más su paciencia menguar y hacer _cosas_. Cosas de las cuales posiblemente luego se arrepentiría, pero le quema tanto en las manos y en el corazón que no hacerlas le terminarían matando. O volviendo loco.

Y todo es culpa de Bokuto, por supuesto. Siempre es culpa de él por ser tan _Bokuto_ y siempre andar buscando su atención, rondándole todo el maldito tiempo como si quisiera acaparar la atención de Keiji y no viera a nadie más nunca. Pero entonces se aleja y es idiota con más gente, es demasiado cercano con Kuroo y anda pululando con los más jóvenes de aquí y allá dando consejos estúpidos que de todas formas la gente sigue porque funcionan ¿y cómo no hacer caso de las cosas que alguien como Bokuto dice? Porque es un idiota y todo, pero es el idiota más increíble que vas a conocer en tu vida y nadie entiende muy bien cómo es que esos dos conceptos funcionan tan bien juntos, pero ahí están, combinados en una sola persona y es imposible no mirarlo, no admirarlo, no pensar que, aunque suene estúpido, tiene toda la maldita razón en lo que dice.

Akaashi quisiera encadenar a Bokuto a su cama y que nadie más tenga contacto con él. Que nadie más vea lo genial que es e intente alejarlo de su lado. Quiere monopolizar cada parte de Koutarou y marcarlo como si fuera de su propiedad. Escribir “Akaashi Keiji” por todo su cuerpo y que sonría como idiota por él y sólo para él.

Es estúpido pensar todo eso, lo sabe, Bokuto no es un objeto y tiene derecho a prestarle atención a más de una persona, pero no por ello jode menos.

Así que Akaashi debe tragarse las ganas todos los días, aunque sienta que su autocontrol se va a la mierda de a poco, cuando su sonrisa no es por él y alguien más tiene la atención que él tanto desea.

**3**

En un futuro ambos intentarán pensar qué fue lo que pasó. Qué fue lo que lo detonó. ¿Fue Akaashi o fue Bokuto? ¿Fue una mezcla de ambos? No están seguros. Sólo saben que ambos perdieron la paciencia al mismo tiempo.

Alguien juraría haber escuchado un “crack” sonar en algún lugar cuando el autocontrol de ambos se fue directo a la mierda.

Pero no era algo realmente importante, no al menos para ellos que estaban más concentrados en besarse de forma profunda, perder sus manos bajo la ropa del contrario y sentir el calor del cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo con fuerza. Bokuto hundía con fuerza su lengua en la boca de Keiji, buscando absorber cada suspiro que intentaba escapar de esa dulce boca que, estaba seguro, estaba hecha sólo para él. Akaashi perdía sus manos bajo el uniforme de Bokuto, acariciando la piel caliente de su espalda, disfrutando de las contracciones de sus músculos ante los roces travieso de sus manos. Eran lenguas y dientes marcando. Manos y dedos juguetones. Eran jadeos y gemidos ahogados en la boca contraria, bebiendo como un hombre en el desierto. Había una increíble desesperación en sus caricias y sus besos, como si todo fuera un sueño que se desvanecería con algún movimiento en falso. Eran erecciones machacándose la una contra la otra de forma tan deliciosa que Bokuto gruñó enterrando su cara en el cuello del moreno y Akaashi hundió sus uñas en la tibia carne de la espalda a la que seguía aferrado.

Las traviesas manos de Bokuto bajaron y bajaron hasta que liberó ambas erecciones de la prisión de tela que eran sus uniformes y pudo juntarlas en un roce tan delicioso y valiente que ambos de preguntaban cómo carajos no se habían corrido ya, ahí, de forma patética y con un gemido nada digno.

 _Autocontrol_ , pensaron ambos. Porque querían que eso durara para siempre, que la piel del otro no se alejara nunca y que la lengua extra se quedara ahí por siempre hasta recorrer cada rincón mil veces.

Fueron tantas emociones y tantas sensaciones empujados a su cuerpo que el orgasmo les sentó brutal. Se corrieron ahogando sus gritos en un nuevo beso, que más parecía un intento de respiración boca a boca, el corazón les martilleaba tan fuerte en el pecho que retumbaba en sus oídos.

Cayeron en el suelo hechos un manojo de piernas y brazos porque sus cuerpos no soportaban nada más de momento. Poco les importo quedar como un desastre de fluidos que al secarse se sentirían terriblemente incomodos. Pero no podían pedir nada más perfecto que ellos dos, ahí, en un mugroso almacén de deportes, a la vista de cualquier persona que decidiera entrar por cualquier motivo porque ellos son así de impetuosos.

Akaashi pudo jurar que Bokuto ronroneó en su cuello cuando le abrazó mejor después de acomodar bien la ropa de ambos. Porque, si los iban a encontrar ahí ya que ninguno podía moverse demasiado, que al menos no fuera con las pollas al aire.

Bokuto, una vez estuvo más tranquilo y cómodamente aferrado al cuerpo de Akaashi, se preguntó de qué había servido todo su autocontrol al final, si iban a terminar morreándose en el almacén después de pelear por quién sabe qué razón. Siente que ha perdido demasiado tiempo valioso que pudo aprovechar, pero está tan satisfecho y disfrutando de las caricias que Keiji le da a su cabello que al final no importa.

Lo importante, creen ellos, es que al fin están así, como siempre debieron estar. Y que nadie los descubrió en el proceso.

Lo cual es estúpido, porque olvidan que están en el almacén del gimnasio y parte del equipo no se ha ido, preocupados por haberlos visto discutir. Pero todos están tan aliviados de que por fin dejarán de rondarse el uno al otro de forma tan patética y lamentable que al día siguiente todos fingirán que nada ha pasado, que ellos no saben nada y que no han sido unos idiotas todo ese tiempo intentando fingir algo que todo el equipo sabe.

Y, por supuesto, nadie volverá a entrar a ese almacén nunca jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, les digo que le di una medio leída entre líneas, pero hoy que estoy más dormida que despierta. Perdóooon por todos mis errores :'c
> 
> Yo no termino de entender lo que es un drabble.


	4. Leer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.- Takinoue Yusuke x Shimada Makoto: porque entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno llego tarde, muy tarde, porque este drabble era para el día 7 y aquí estamos, el día 9 :c por lo cual yo aún debo un drabble que tiene que salir entre hoy y mañana sí o sí.
> 
> Lo siento, en general tengo las ideas pero no las ganas de escribir. Leana bebé, no me odies v,v

**1**

—¿Hoy también tendrán una cita, chicos? —fue la frase que lo comenzó todo.

Takinoue y Shimada son a ojos de todos, creían ellos, dos amigos fanáticos del voleibol que van a apoyar a su amigo Ukai en esta nueva travesía de ser entrenador y apoyar al equipo que alguna vez fue su propio equipo y al que le tenían un especial cariño; Karasuno.

Fue un poco chocante darse cuenta que la mayoría de las personas no denominaban aquello como una inocente salida de amigos, sino que lo clasificaban como una cita entre dos adultos.

Lo cual es triste porque Takinoue considera que si llevara a Shimada a una cita ver un partido de voleibol sería lo último que haría. Eso suena más a algo que Kageyama y Hinata, como los buenos obsesos de vóley que son, harían en su tiempo libre.

Como fuese, sólo después de terminar ese pensamiento se dio cuenta que muy en el fondo realmente ha considerado tener una cita real con Shimada. Es un pensamiento constante que ronda su cabeza. Le da vueltas y le da vueltas mientras está trabajando o haciendo cualquier cosa que, al final, toma al toro por los cuernos.

—¿Quieres ir al cine? —le dice una tarde en la que están hablando por teléfono.

Makoto en realidad le está hablando sobre los progresos que ha tenido Yamaguchi en los últimos días y su voz suena tan exaltada que no puede evitar hacer la pregunta sin darse cuenta. El silencio al otro lado de la línea le hace replantearse todo nuevamente y está listo para decir _“los demás chicos están ocupados y, ya sabes, somos amigos…”_ pero un ligero carraspeo le detiene.

—Sí, me gustaría —y Yusuke la verdad se sorprende un poco por la respuesta, porque no parece la respuesta típica de un amigo tipo “¿Y cuál quieres ver?” como para quitarle hierro al asunto. No. Parece la respuesta de un chico nervioso porque, aunque deseaba desesperadamente que le pidieran una cita, siempre creyó que nadie se lo pediría nunca.

Que es exactamente como Shimada se ha sentido todo ese tiempo, expectante por si todo está sólo en su imaginación y en sus fantasías más calientes.

Pero no, la petición es totalmente real y ambos creen que serían capaces de vomitar mariposas de los nervios, pero se limitan a acordar una fecha y una hora, y sonreír como idiotas.

**2**

La cosa también es que han sido amigos por tantos años que ahora pretender ser otra cosa es un poco complicado. No es como si pudieran hacer preguntas personales del tipo “¿qué música te gusta?” porque no son ningunos colegiales y, en general, porque ya lo saben.

Makoto se sorprende al darse cuenta que cualquier pregunta que quiera hacer, como si fuera su primera cita con alguien, ya sabe la respuesta. Han sido tantos años de conocerse y ser amigos y ser un poco estúpidos juntos que se saben hasta ciertas manías que sólo el tiempo de amistad te puede enseñar.

Se saben leer perfectamente el uno al otro que al final de la primera cita -la primera _real_ para ellos porque las demás no cuentan porque ellos _no sabían_ que era una cita y así uno no puede ponerles fecha a los aniversarios porque es el día que inicia el torneo de verano y recordarlo por eso sería algo patético- no es complicado decir:

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

—Sí.

Porque al final, aunque ellos no lo supieran y el resto del mundo sí, tienen más tiempo en una relación del que están dispuestos a aceptar.

Así que sólo queda consumar y aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

En el siguiente partido que tiene Karasuno si alguien se sorprende por verlos tomado de la mano, no dice absolutamente nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo chiquito de una pareja poco usada... que yo sepa :v


	5. Soñar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.- Kuroo x Kenma: Soñar y la vida real son muy diferentes. El ahora y la vida adulta que les espera, también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde, tarde, tarde, pero aquí estamos. Hoy dos por uno.
> 
> Y aún así, sigo atrasada...

Para ser sincero, las cosas eran mucho más diferentes a como las había soñado alguna vez.

No era el momento más práctico para ponerse a pensar en ello, lo sabía muy bien, tener el cuerpo de Kenma bajo el suyo, con la piel perlada en sudor y la respiración entre cortada, soltando su nombre en jadeos que le excitaba a niveles insospechados debería tener su mente entretenida con cosas mucho más importantes. Seguir bombeando dentro del cuerpo del más pequeño, concentrarse en besar y lamer toda la extensión de piel a su alcance o torturar esos labios que le incitaban a cosas muy sucias en las que debería estar prohibidas pensar.

Sin embargo, le era imposible no ponerse a pensar. Habían sido años y años y años y demasiados años en los que deseo todo eso. Deseo tener el cuerpo de Kenma a su merced para devorarle por completo. Años en los que sólo podía soñar con las mil cosas perversas que quería hacerle a ese cuerpo que se veía tan pequeño y frágil. Las mil veces que con el pensamiento mansillo y follo a su compañero intentando satisfacer su deseo.

Ahora, aquí, en su habitación, Kuroo se daba cuenta que Kenma le provocaba una sed insaciable. Entre más besaba su piel más quería seguir probándola. Entre más extensión de piel descubría más quería tocar y tocar y tocar, entre más enterraba su polla en ese agujero que le absorbía en su calor más profundo quería llegar. Kenma se le ofrecía ahí, entero, a su disposición y él no se veía capaz de quedar totalmente satisfecho.

Había una urgencia indescriptible por más y más que pensó por un segundo que se volvería loco.

Los brazos delgados de Kenma se aferraban a su espalda, sus piernas se enredaban en sus caderas y sus cuerpos estaban tan imposiblemente unidos que saber dónde comenzaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro es imposible. Y, aun así, piensa Kuroo casi con desespero, necesita más, necesita que Kenma le mire a él, sólo a él.

No sabe si es por la inminencia de su graduación, de esa incertidumbre de estar separados porque la vida adulta le espera y Kenma aún tiene tiempo para pensar sobre qué quiere de su vida. No sabe si es por pensar vagamente en Hinata Shouyo y la fascinación que causó en Kenma.

No está seguro de nada en absoluto y sólo sabe que hay algo quemando en su pecho que no le permite estar totalmente satisfecho. Ha soñado con eso durante más tiempo del sanamente recomendado. Ha estado junto Kenma por años y ha tenido siempre la certeza de que eso pasaría tarde o temprano porque no se imagina al lado de nadie más.

Es quizás nos saber qué piensa su compañero de todo eso lo que lo tiene así. Kenma parece tener la predisposición de dejarse llevar siempre por los deseos de Kuroo sin poner demasiada resistencia, como si él mismo no supiera que puede tomar decisiones por sí mismo y a Kuroo le aterra el día que Kenma descubra que tiene muchas oportunidades lejos de él.

Todo ese tiempo siendo vecinos y estando juntos se ha encargado de no darle opciones al rubio, de llevarlo siempre junto a él en el camino. Pero ahora con el inminente final Kenma puede hacerse a la idea de no tener más a Kuroo en su vida.

Así que arremete más fuerte contra su pequeño cuerpo. Recibe arañazos en la espalda como respuesta, pero ignora el ardiente dolor para concentrarse en los movimientos desesperados de su cadera, en los besos furiosos que buscan dejar sin aliento al otro y las marcas que sus manos dejarán en sus caderas para que no olvide, para que no se atreva a olvidar al menos por el tiempo que duren.

Es irónico, pero Kuroo cree que junto al orgasmo se va a poner a llorar y no puede imaginar nada más patético que eso.

Pero de verdad intenta dejar de pensar. De verdad hace un intento monstruoso para alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en el tirón que da su vientre antes de correrse con fuerza y ahogar su gemido de placer -que seguro parecerá más el llanto de un gatito lastimado. En un nuevo beso.

Siente la humedad del orgasmo de Kenma en su vientre y el ambiente comienza a enfriarse poco a poco. Sin embargo, Kuroo sigue aferrado con fuerza al cuerpo de Kenma. Pensando y pensando y pensando nuevamente en tantas posibilidades y en tantos miedos que no nota las manos tibias y pequeñas de Kenma sobre su espalda, acariciando de arriba abajo lentamente hasta que la tensión de sus músculos desaparece y al fin Kuroo se deja caer a un lado, cansado, jadeando y con la mente un poco más tranquila.

Kenma sigue acariciando su cuerpo, pasa de su espalda a su pecho y de su pecho sube lentamente hasta su rostro, borrando los rastros de sudor de su frente, de sus mejillas y de sus ojos, aunque Kuroo piensa vagamente que esas pueden ser lágrimas, aunque no quiere confirmarlo porque terminaría de hundirlo totalmente.

Kenma observa distraídamente todas las marcas que ahora tiene su cuerpo. Las mordidas, los chupetes, las marcas de dedos en sus caderas, su semen secándose en su vientre, los labios hinchados y Kuroo debería saber lo bueno que es Kenma entendiendo a la gente, y él no es ninguna excepción. El brillo del entendimiento se refleja en los ojos gatunos del menos que se queda acostado, mirando al moreno que se niega a abrir los ojos.

—Yo también tengo miedo —admite Kenma, quien sabe que la mayor parte de la gente no puede entender su forma de pensar. Pero siempre ha creído que Kuroo le entiende un poco mejor y le duele ver que en esta ocasión, esta que es realmente la importante, esté tan ciego para no ver—. Eres tú el que se irá. No sé a dónde y no sé con quién ni lo que harás. Yo me quedaré en el mismo lugar con las mismas personas que ya conoces, pero tu irás a un nuevo mundo. Uno mucho más interesante que yo.

—No hay nada allá afuera más interesante que tú —dice Kuroo en un gruñido, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Kenma y pegando sus cuerpos de nuevo. Después de la emoción del orgasmo el frío de su lejanía comienza a afectarle.

Si alguno de los dos notó que aún hay semen sobre el vientre de Kenma, ninguno se queja.

—Tú podrías dejarte encandilar por alguien más si yo me alejó un poquito de ti —agrega después de abrazarse de nuevo a su cuerpo y enterrar su cara en el cuello de Kenma. Le gustaría decirle que le dejó solo por unos minutos y llegó Hinata a lograr lo que nadie con años de estar a su lado podría sólo con su apasionante personalidad.

Y Kuroo no lo culpa. Él mismo a veces se ve demasiado cegado por los chicos de Karasuno, pero ese no es el punto y el miedo sigue latente.

Kenma tamborilea distraídamente sus dedos en la espalda de Kuroo, ocultado una sonrisa y disfrutando de la respiración cálida en su cuello. Sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere y sabe que no debería sentirse tan bien con esos celos que el otro le profesa, pero es algo que no puede evitar.

—No irás muy lejos Kuroo, irás a una universidad aquí en Tokio. Podremos vernos los fines de semana, podré dormir contigo si se da la oportunidad y un año se pasará volando. No sé por qué piensas que te irás al otro lado del mundo.

—¿Ya habías pensado en todo eso? —No pudo evitar el tono de incredulidad.

—¿Tú no?

—Intentaba fingir que ese día nunca llegaría.

La risa vibró levemente en el pecho de Kenma, terminando definitivamente con las dudas de Kuroo.

—Aunque no habíamos llegado a… _esto_ —refiriéndose a la intimidad sexual—, siempre he pensado que estaremos juntos todo el tiempo. Que esta distancia no significaba mucho. No pensé que te generará tanto miedo.

—Yo no tengo miedo —replicó Kuroo, apretando su abrazo.

—Bueno, que tuvieras tantas _dudas_.

De un movimiento brusco, Kuroo volvió a dejar el cuerpo de Kenma debajo del suyo, levantando el rostro para poder mirarse a los ojos fijamente.

—Tampoco tengo dudas —dijo claramente mintiendo, pero con una seguridad que de ser Kenma otra persona, le creería—. Eres mío, espero que lo sepas.

Kenma disfruto de rodear el cuello de Kuroo, perdiendo sus manos por su oscuro y desordenado cabello al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban con una emoción difícil de explicar.

—Yo siempre he sabido eso —respondió antes de iniciar un nuevo beso.

Porque, aunque Kuroo no lo sepa y Kenma no sea quién para explicarle, el rubio siempre ha tenido la opción de elegir irse por otro camino, explorar cosas menos problemáticas que un equipo de voleibol. Pero nunca se verá capaz de dejar ir ese calor que le agita el pecho y le acelera el pulso y que sólo Kuroo es capaz de provocar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso...


	6. Calor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6.- Tsukishima x Yamaguchi: Son como una noche de verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde, tarde, tarde, pero aquí estamos. Hoy dos por uno.
> 
> Y aún así, sigo atrasada...

Si alguien le pidiera que describiera la situación, lo mejor que se le ocurre es _“una noche de verano”_. Y es de cierta forma cursi y estúpido, pero sin lugar a dudas es una buena forma de describirlo. Porque si tiene que describirlo, en una palabra, sería _calor_.

_Puñetero calor._

Y no de ese calor abrazante por el sol que te hace sentir a punto de tener una insolación. Claro que no. Es un calor sofocante, húmedo. Te hace sudar la gota gorda, te atraviesa las ligeras capas de ropa y te hace transpirar con la respiración agitada. Sientes la humedad pegada a la piel, arrastrarse por cada fibra de tu cuerpo hasta dejarte exhausto sin hacer nada.

Pero, ¿ _qué_ es exactamente lo que está describiendo?

A él y a Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima lo sabe, no es la primera vez que hace la comparación. Sabe que él es como la luna, fría y solitaria. Y Tadashi es sin lugar a dudas como las estrellas, resplandeciente y hermoso. Juntos son como una noche de verano porque juntos son la luna y las estrellas y lo que hay entre ellos un calor asfixiante como el verano.

Porque sabe, no es ningún idiota, sabe con una certeza dolorosa lo que Yamaguchi siente por él. El deseo crepitante en su mirada, sus sonrojos mal disimulados, sus sonrisas bobas al estar a su lado, a paciencia infinita que tiene con una persona como él. Lo sabe con la certeza que sabe que esas miradas le causan un calor en el pecho y la entrepierna más difíciles de disimular con el tiempo. Lo sabe de la misma forma en que sabe que no se atreve a hacer nada.

Tsukishima es desconfiado por naturaleza. Odia las mentiras. A él mismo le es imposible decir una mentira porque las odia con el corazón. Es mejor fingir indiferencia a interesarte de verdad por las cosas o las personas.

Pero Tadashi ha sido una constante en su vida por años, le ha seguido a todas partes. Está cien por ciento seguro que le siguió a Karasuno sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo o si a Kei realmente le agradaba la idea. Y, aun así, ahí estaban, hasta en la misma clase porque así, al parecer, es la forma en que funciona el destino. Que se lo pregunten a Hinata y Kageyama.

Sin embargo, la situación sí le fastidiaba, porque a base de fuerza e imponerse Tadashi se estaba colando demasiado dentro de su mente y ahora también en su cuerpo.

Oh las noches en las que Tsukishima le dedico una paja a las pecas de Yamaguchi. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían sus pecas? ¿Su espalda estaría plagada de ellas? Kei se veía capaz de besar cada una de ellas, marcar cada peca con sus labios, en signo de pertenencia.

Y ese pensamiento le tenía aterrado. Era tan poco propio de él. Pero no podía evitarlo, Tadashi era una presencia y un pensamiento constante en su vida últimamente. Nunca le había importado el esfuerzo que la gente hacía en el voleibol, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerle saber a Yamaguchi que su esfuerzo no era en vano, que le sonriera de forma tan cálida a pesar de su comentario tan frío no le ayudaba en nada. Nunca, jamás, hubiera pensado en permitir que alguien le gritara, que le llamara idiota y, aun así, dejaba que el chico hiciera eso y mucho más con su persona.

Le daba miedo esa vulnerabilidad del que se veía victima estando junto a Tadashi, pero tampoco lo imaginaba de otra forma.

Y estaban también las miradas, los roces casuales, las caminatas en silencio, la comodidad uno junto al otro. Estaba todo eso que conformaba un todo en su relación que al mismo tiempo no es una relación y que tenían a Kei al borde del colapso.

—Tú nunca me traicionarías —dice Tsukishima, intentando que suene como una interrogante y frustrándose al darse cuenta que es más un hecho irrefutable.

No lo ha soportado más y una tarde en que las miradas entre ellos parecen más cargadas de significado, arrastro a Yamaguchi hasta un lugar apartado, chocando su cuerpo contra una pared y poniendo el propio como barrera para que no intente escapar, como si realmente tuviera en algún momento intenciones de hacerlo, aunque los dos saben que nunca lo haría.

—Nunca —responde Tadashi, fingiendo por los dos que ha sido una pregunta y no una afirmación.

Tsukishima asiente con la cabeza, aun mirándole fijamente, pero la cabeza en otra parte, pensando aun en todo lo que podría y va a salir mal en el futuro. Porque nada le garantiza que eso sea cierto, absolutamente nada.

Siente las manos de Yamaguchi acariciar sus brazos, los cuales usa para cortarle el paso. Sin embargo, no intenta bajarlos para luego huir. No. Los acaricia lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, subir por su cabello, acariciando lentamente y cuidando de no tirar sus lentes con el movimiento de sus dedos. Tadashi junto sus frentes y le dedica una sonrisa resplandeciente que nota más por el brillo de sus ojos que porque pueda ver sus labios curvados.

—Nunca te voy a traicionar y nunca te voy a mentir —repite Yamaguchi sin detener sus movimientos, acariciando hasta sentir el cuerpo del otro con menos tensión—. Estaré ahí para decirte que eres un idiota, así como evitaré que alguien más lo haga porque sólo yo puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

No lo sabe porque está muy distraído con las suaves caricias, pero a asentido con la cabeza ante esa pregunta. Los dedos de Yamaguchi se sientes hipnóticos en su cuerpo y de nuevo ese calor le está quemando por dentro, por cada parte que los dedos ajenos están tocando.

Se quedan así un largo rato, frente contra frente. Los brazos de Tsukishima han bajado hasta enroscarse en la cintura de Yamaguchi y éste no ha cesado con sus movimientos entre el cabello de Kei. El silencio es cómodo y los dos piensan que de seguir así se quedarán dormidos de pie.

—Hay que ir a casa —susurra Tadashi, como si hablara con un pequeño animal asustadizo y no con un chico de casi dos metros de altura.

Sin embargo, ninguno hace movimiento para intentar separarse y cuando Kei abre los ojos y se pierde en los de Yamaguchi el calor explota en su pecho y en sus labios que colisionan con los contrarios.

 _Definitivamente_ , piensa Tsukishima volviendo a estrellar el cuerpo de Tadashi contra la pared para tener un mejor apoyo, _somos como una noche de verano_. Es caliente, húmedo, está a punto de derretirse en los labios y la lengua de Yamaguchi y no podría importarle menos. Sus manos se pierden debajo de su playera y le molesta no saber si su espalda también está moteada de lunares porque no siente relieve alguno. Es una piel lisa y suave y alza una plegaría a cualquier dios que le quiera escuchar para que de verdad haya ahí muchos puntitos para acaricias con su lengua, de la misma forma que acaricia la boca contraria, los labios suaves y dulces, la lengua juguetona que le sigue el paso.

El lejano llamado del capitán les regresa de golpe a la realidad, han dejado sus cosas en el gimnasio e imaginan tendrán un buen sermón por no haber ayudado con la limpieza.

A Tsukishima no podría importarle menos porque, a pesar de la oscuridad, las mejillas de Yamaguchi relucen sonrojadas, sus ojos cristalinos nublados por el placer y su respiración agitada son difíciles de disimular.

—Sí… vamos a casa —dice Kei con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer una vez en casa.

Ya está oscuro y la luna y las estrellas brillan con fuerza en el cielo, peor a Tsukishima sólo le interesa saber cuántas estrellas oculta el cuerpo de Yamaguchi. Para Tadashi hace muchos años que sólo hay una luna que le interesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso...

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios son bien recibidos, porque últimamente escasean. Las parejas y los temas ya están seleccionados. Las historias aún no están escritas así que enemigos del heredero, temed porque somos chicas inconstantes. Pero de que terminamos, terminamos.


End file.
